


Something to Make Us All Happy

by LizAnn_5869



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nebula remembers her friend, Post Endgame feels, Quill and Nebula sort of bond over music, Remembering Tony Stark, Spoilers for Endgame, Tony and Nebula’s friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle with Thanos, Peter Quill inadvertently has a bonding moment with Nebula as she recalls the 22 days she and Stark spent stuck in space.





	Something to Make Us All Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real departure for me. It’s the first fic I’ve written for the MCU, and it came about back in April, when I was still wallowing in Endgame feels. Since I’m venturing out of my Doctor Who safe zone, I’m not sure of this at all, but when I looked it over again this weekend, it sounded like I’d gotten Quill and Nebula’s voices right, so I decided to post it.

“Where the f—oh, here you are, you beauty!” Peter Quill raised the Zune above his head, as if it was a trophy. His excitement was short lived, however. The wires connecting it to the control panel nearly yanked it out of his hands. “How the hell did it get hardwired into the panel like that?! It’s soldered into the friggin’ wiring! Damn Rocket!”

“Stark.”

Peter jumped in surprise. “Jeez, you’re a ninja,” he muttered. Nebula regarded him cooly. “Stark did this? Why?”

“It was a long 22 days,” she murmured, averting her eyes. 

Her mournful expression was so unlike her normal emotionless demeanor. Quill didn’t know how to deal with that, so he chose to ignore it and quip, “Lotsa karaoke nights, I take it?”

To his surprise, she smirked. “The singing kept his endless talking under control, I suppose.” Then she crossed her arms and looking squarely at him, she continued, “Perhaps you should try it.”

_ Holy hell, did she just make a joke _? “Maybe I will,” he countered, not quite able to suppress a grin. 

Nebula looked away again, staring out the window. After a moment, she spoke again, softly. “He was a good man. It’s... unfair, his daughter growing up without him. And... he was a friend.” 

Cleaning his throat around an unexpected lump, Quill merely nodded. He could put himself in little Morgan’s place easily. And as for Nebula, Stark was probably the first person to show her any kindness. 

Nebula’s face hardened again, as if she was embarrassed by her sudden display of emotion. Quill cleared his throat, trying to pretend he didn’t notice. To smooth over the awkwardness, he asked, “Got any special requests? We’ll play it...in memory of Stark.”

Nebula stepped forward and took the Zune out of his grasp. She scrolled through some song choices, then handed it back. “That one,” she demanded, thankfully sounding like her usual taciturn self. Quill was relieved, as he was still unsure how to deal with an emotional Nebula. 

He looked at the screen, nodding approvingly as he started the song. 

“_ Dear Mister Fantasy play us a tune _

_ Something to make us all happy...” _

**Author's Note:**

> For me, one of the underrated features of the movie was Stark and Nebula, bonding while stuck in space. It occurred to me that he was probably the only person to have ever treated Nebula with any kindness. I would’ve liked to have seen her have a little more time to process his death. (But then the movie would have been 4 hours...). I don’t know if I’ll write more MCU. I might if the notion strikes me. We’ll see.


End file.
